Somewhere, At the Edge of the World
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: "Dunia" tidak akan pernah setara dengan "Semesta".


Author: HHH… kapan terakhir kali saya nulis sepanjang ini ya? Cerita ini sebenarnya muncul di kepala sudah lama banget, tapi baru kesampaian ditulis sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Ending P4AU/P4U2 kurang greget dan… ending PQ terlalu ngeangst terutama kalau milih P3 Side.

Di sini P3 MC saya pakai nama Makoto Yuki karena sama-sama dari animasi/film kayak Yu Narukami. Belum ditambah Souji Seta milih Rise sebagai romance dia…

 **Disclaimer: Persona milik Atlus**

 **Warning: ada kekerasan/berantem walaupun sedikit dan mungkin ada hint Bankita/P3xP4MC hahaha**

* * *

Musim panas tahun ini bisa dikatakan paling terburuk sejak kejadian kasus pembunuhan masal. Yu yang seharusnya menikmati musim panas dengan tenang bersama teman-temannya harus sekali lagi terlibat dengan kejadian diluar akal manusia berupa P-1 Grand Prix, sebuah pertarungan dibuat oleh seseorang dengan bantuan shadows dan Dark Hour sekaligus merubah Inaba menjadi seperti dalam dunia TV.

Ia sekarang sebenarnya sudah berada di puncak menara yang seharusnya adalah lokasi sekolah lamanya yaitu Yasogami. Puncak menara ini ia ketahui dari Mitsuru dan orang-orang koleganya bernama Tartarus. Ia tidak mengerti, untuk apa orang mau menghancurkan dunia dengan kekuatan Shadow. Bahkan menurut Mitsuru sendiri, Tatsumi _Port Island_ saat beberapa tahun silam juga sama seperti Inaba kali ini.

Ia menatap nanar puncak menara yang terdapat kristal besar di tengah dan rasa penasaran muncul, untuk apa? Yu beruntung karena pertanyaan di benaknya langsung dijawab oleh pembicaraan antara Adachi dan Sho Minazuki. Khusus untuk Adachi terdapat banyak luka di wajah. Yu sejujurnya merasa terkejut, mungkinkah asumsi bahwa Adachi membantu Sho untuk menciptakan semua kekacauan di Inaba saat ini adalah salah? Ia memilih bersembunyi di salah satu pilar.

Mendengar kalau Adachi justru bertarung dengan Sho Minazuki membuat Yu langsung menghapus asumsi negatif. Ternyata Adachi mencoba menghentikan semua kekacauan dengan caranya sendiri yang tentu membuat ia merasa curiga pada awalnya. Yu merasa bersalah, namun sayang persembunyiannya diketahui oleh laki-laki rambut merah dengan luka di wajah. Adachi meilhat Yu dengan tatapan 'lelah' karena kelakuan si pemuda rambut abu-abu. Yu yang telah diketahui keberadaannya langsung diterjang.

Katana milik Yu bertemu dengan dua pedang di tangan Sho Minazuki. Keduanya terlihat tak mau mengalah dengan bertahan saling mencoba menembus pertahanan. Yu maupun lawannya kemudian memilih mundur bersamaan karena merasa tidak ada kemajuan. Tapi karena keadaan abnormal Sho, menyebabkan ia berada dalam keadaan tak menguntungkan.

Tapi Yu Narukami terkenal akan sifat persistennya, ia tidak mau menyerah di tangan seseorang pembuat kekacauan di musim panas. Sekali lagi, kedua senjata berbeda jenis saling beradu menimbulkan suara nyaring. Terlihat dari kedua belah pihak tidak ada tanda ingin menyerah kepada satu sama lainnya.

 **…**

Hi-no-Kagutsuchi adalah dalang dibalik P-1 Grand Prix sekaligus merubah Inaba menjadi dunia TV sekaligus Dark Hour. Makhluk terbuat dari api tersebut memang memiliki tujuan untuk menghancurkan dunia, Yu tentu tidak menginginkan hal tersebut.

Ia berhasil mengagalkan upaya Hi-no-Kagutsuchi untuk membawa kehancuran bersamaan dengan Adachi dengan persona mereka. Yu tersenyum, pada akhirnya kegilaan di Inaba akan berakhir bersamaan dengan permasalahan utama dibalik semuanya telah dikalahkan. Adachi menghela nafas lelah, ia justru berkata akan kembali ke sel tahanan sebelum semuanya kembali seperti semula. Yu hanya menatap laki-laki dewasa mantan detektif partner sang paman mulai berjalan kembali ke dalam 'sekolah'.

Tapi aneh, apa yang diharapkan pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan potongan mangkok tidak terjadi. Kabut merah dengan keadaan seperti Dark Hour masih berlangsung menyebabkan ia kebingungan mencari penyebab dan cara agar kembali. Ia khawatir dengan orang-orang penduduk kota Inaba. Apa mungkin ada kesalahan?

Ketika Yu Narukami sedang sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan dibalik kenapa semua ketidak normalan tidak kembali ke sediakala, terdengar langkahan kaki dari belakang ia berdiri. Yu yakin kalau orang yang mendekat tidak hanya sendirian saja, mungkin dua berdasarkan bunyi alas kaki melawan lantai di mana ia berdiri. Ia membalikkan badan, berharap kalau orang yang menemuinya adalah temannya.

Namun dua orang yang menghampiri tidak ia kenal, bahkan wajahnya terlalu asing baginya. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan dua orang ini. Justru melihat keduanya membuat ia teringat akan ruangan aneh bernama Velvet Room. Apalagi perawakan mereka juga ada kemiripan dengan salah satu penghuni ruangan serba biru tersebut, lebih tepatnya Margaret. Rambut keduanya pirang walaupun berbeda jenis kelamin. Mata warna kuning yang tak lazim (seperti shadow) juga memperjelas kalau keduanya pasti berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan Margaret.

"The Fool" Laki-laki dengan pakaian ala _bellboy_ berwarna serba biru membungkuk dengan tangan di dada. Aneh, kenapa memanggilnya dengan nama arcana yang mempresentasikan dirinya?

"Bukan Theo, dia itu The World. Salam kenal, namaku Elizabeth. Disampingku adalah saudaraku, Theodore" berbeda dengan si laki-laki, perempuan ini tidak membungkuk. Hanya tersenyum lebar nan ramah.

"S-salam kenal, maaf tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan. Apa kalian punya hubungan dengan Margaret?" Cukup jarang bagi Yu untuk merasa canggung. Tapi jika ia berada disekitar penghuni Velvet Room, pasti rasa tersebut muncul. Mungkin aura yang dipancarkan mereka, apalagi Marie salah satunya adalah dewi. Tentu orang-orang yang ada di Velvet Room bukanlah manusia biasa.

"Benar, Margaret adalah kakak kami."

Ah, ternyata dugaan bahwa keduanya punya hubungan dengan Margaret memang benar. Bahkan mereka punya ikatan kuat, sebuah keluarga. Yu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada dua orang dengan pakaian serba biru.

"Ada tujuan apa menemuiku? Maaf, tapi aku sedang terburu-buru apalagi menyangkut sekarang." Yu berjalan ke arah di mana ia telah melempar sarung katana. Tangannya mengambil sarung dari lantai lalu katana ia kembalikan ke sarungnya. Ia juga berjalan melewati kedua orang penghuni Velvet Room untuk kembali ke dalam sekolah sekaligus bertemu teman-temannya dan beberapa orang dari Kirijo _Group_ untuk membahas masalah kenapa Inaba tidak kembali ke semula.

"Jangan pergi dulu, Yu Narukami. Kami memiliki solusi untuk menghilangkan semua kejanggalan di sini"

Mendengar perkataan Elizabeth, Yu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali membalikkan badan sehingga menghadap Theodore dan Elizabeth.

"Benarkah? Ah, ya… kalian penghuni Velvet Room tentu mampu melakukannya" Yu mengelus bagian belakang leher dan menunduk karena rasa malu.

"Tapi kami membutuhkan bantuanmu"

Yu mengangkat alis kanannya. Pernyataan membutuhkan bantuan darinya memilihnya untuk berjalan mendekat kedua orang penghuni Velvet Room.

Ia menghela nafas, "selama semuanya kembali jadi semula, aku akan membantu. Apalagi aku takut semua hal ini berdampak pada Nanako seperti dulu…"

Yu jujur selalu dihantui rasa takut jika mengingat bagaimana Nanako juga jadi korban penculikan dan terjatuh ke dunia televisi. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau kabut di dalam sana juga mempengaruhi kesehatan sang keponakan (menurut teori Teddie). Bisa dikatakan ia ingin keadaan aneh yang melanda Inaba sekarang cepat hilang.

Mendengar kalau Yu setuju dengannya, Elizabeth membuka buku _Grimoire_ di tangannya. Theodore hanya menatap sang adik dengan pandangan sedih. Menyadari kalau ekspresi Theodore berubah, Yu mulai merasakan kecurigaan pada saudara perempuan Margaret. Tapi waktu Yu untuk berpikir terhenti setelah cahaya bersinar dari dalam buku dan ketika meredup, mereka bukan berada di puncka menara di atas sekolah Yasogami.

Semuanya gelap walaupun Yu dapat melihat di mana ia berdiri dan kedua orang yang menemani di tempat misterius.

"Yu Narukami, selamat datang di 'ujung dunia' di mana kehancuran kehidupan manusia yang dirimu dan semua orang alami dalam menjalankan kesehariannya bisa saja terjadi kapan saja. Tapi tenang, kehancuran tersebut tidak akan pernah terjadi karena adanya pembatas berupa segel di sini." Elizabeth kemudian menutup buku dan mulai berjalan. Theodore mengikuti dari belakang Elizabeth sekaligus memberi aba-aba agar Yu membuntuti mereka.

Yu yang akhirnya mengerti kalau dia bukan berada di Inaba lagi dan tidak mungkin kembali dengan mudah memilih mengikuti dua orang berambut pirang.

Alam gelap, kosong dan sekaligus hening hanya diisi bunyi langkahan kaki tiga orang yang seharusnya tak berada di situ. Yu juga mulai memegang katana yang diselimuti sarungnya. Ia mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaan dengan gerak-gerik Elizabeth. Ada rasa tak percaya di tiap langkah Yu mengikuti keduanya.

Yu berharap tidak menerima 'solusi' dari kedua penghuni Velvet Room. Bukan lebih tepat bahwa ia malah menyesal memilih untuk berlibur ke Inaba musim panas tahun ini.

Langkah kaki berhenti, Yu terhenti dari aktivitasnya membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan jika ia memilih tidak datang ke Inaba untuk berlibur sekarang. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang membawa hasil positif hingga ia teringat bahwa Nanako tinggal di Inaba dan sekarang sedang terjadi peristiwa supranatural di kota kecil ini. Mungkin pilihannya untuk berlibur benar?

"Kita telah sampai, The World." Theodore yang sejak setelah memanggil arcana pertama milik Yu memilih diam akhirnya angkat bicara. Tangan kanannya kemudian memberi isyarat pada Yu untuk memilhat egativ tangannya tertuju.

Kepala Yu mengikuti ke mana arah tangan kanan Theodore memberi isyarat. Ketika kedua mata menangkap objek yang dimaksud Theodore, ukuran pupilnya membesar.

Sebuah pintu dengan warna serba emas berdiri dengan kokoh sekaligus paling mencuri perhatian di kekosongan 'ujung dunia' membuat Yu terkejut diselingi rasa takjub. Semakin lama kedua mata abu-abu memperhatikan pintu, Yu menyadari ada beberapa kejanggalan atau sesuatu yang membuat perhatian benar-bener tertuju pada detail-detail hiasan.

Ia menyadari ada sebuah patung ukuran manusia normal, berjenis kelamin laki-laki sedang terikat di pintu tersebut. Patung laki-laki dengan rambut menutupi mata bagian kiri memunculkan perasaan janggal dalam hati Yu. Kejanggalan ini membuat dua pertanyaan dalam benaknya, satu adalah bagaimana bisa patung hiasan di pintu memiliki detail sangat tinggi hingga memiliki kesan eperti manusia asli dan kedua tentang kenapa ia merasa pernah melihat perawakan laki-laki di pintu?

"Patung di hadapanmu sebenarnya adalah jiwa seorang pemuda dengan kemampuan yang sama denganmu, seorang Wild Card sekaligus tamu Velvet Room sebelum dirimu, Yu Narukami" Seolah bisa mendengar pikiran Yu, Elizabeth menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan jelas.

"Jadi patung ini bukan hanya hiasan… bahkan manusia pada awalnya" Yu mendekati patung tersebut untuk melihat jelas.

"Kejadian di kota kecil, Yasoinaba juga berhubungan dengan 'ujung dunia' ini. Erebus, pembawa kehancuran sekaligus membuat waktu extra di dunia nyata, laki-laki yang menjadi patung di depanmu adalah segel Erebus. Namun karena _Malevolent Entity_ muncul di dunia menyebabkan pengaruh Erebus melewati segel. Aku bisa saja mengalahkan Erebus sekarang, namun solusi ini hanya untuk sementara hingga akhirnya akan terjadi lagi seperti ini" Elizabeth tersenyum penuh makna, Yu makin was-was.

"Itu artinya kau bisa membuat Erebus tidak kembali, bukan?"

Elizabeth terdiam, "lebih tepatnya 'memperkuat segel' agar tidak terjadi kebocoran."

Yu tahu, ada maksud negatif di tiap kata Elizabeth. Ia sudah bersiap-siap memegang pegangan katana.

"Sepertinya aku lebih memilih solusi sementara karena… pendapatmu terlalu riskan." Yu mengalihkan perhatian dari patung ke Elizabeth.

Dalam sekejap, sebuah serangan berupa kartu tarot dari buku yang terbuka terarah ke Yu. Reflex, ia melompat untuk menghindar. Katana ditarik dari sarungnya dengan cepat.

"Aku berbohong, lebih tepatnya aku sudah lama mencari cara agar membebaskan jiwa pemuda berambut biru ini. Sendirian di ujung dunia pasti cukup tidak menyenangkan, aku menemukan caranya berupa mengganti 'jiwa' dengan keadaan yang sama. Yu Narukami, seorang Wild Card dengan arcana paling terkuat diantara semua pengguna persona saat ini."

Yu akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan akhir, Elizabeth bukan ingin menghilangkan kabut beserta Dark Hour dari Inaba melainkan membunuhnya agar bisa menggantikan pemuda di pintu menjadi segel. Yu tentu tidak mau karena menurutnya ini bukanlah takdir untuknya.

"Sayang tapi menurut dari kontrakku di Velvet Room, aku bukan diharuskan menjadi pintu." Yu berkelakar walaupun ia tahu kalau lelucon tersebut tidak tepat dikatakan sekarang bahkan tak pantas jika melihat raut muka Elizabeth berubah dari netral menjadi senyum dipaksakan.

Yu menangkis serangan kartu arcana dengan katana. Ia masih sempat berpikir terbuat dari apakah kartu-kartu tarot dari buku yang dipegang Elizabeth karena walaupun mengenai katana Yu tidak terlihat ada kerusakan sama sekali.

"Thanatos."

Ingatan Yu akan Margaret yang menyadarkannya dari pengaruh Izanami kembali, tentu para asisten Igor bisa menggunakan Persona asalkan sudah terdaftar di compendium.

Persona dengan peti mati menyerangnya dengan serangan tipe fisik. Yu tak mau hanya menggunakan Izanagi karena pertarungan ini sudah tidak setara lagi.

"Yoshitsune!"

Kartu tarot dihancurkan oleh Yu, Persona dengan dua pedang berhasil melindunginya dari serangan Thanatos.

"Ah, Wild Card. Aku juga ingat kalau pemuda itu berhasil mengalahkanku."

Yu yakin, maksud mengalahkan di sini memiliki makna kalau para penghuni Velvet Room merasa puas dengan pencapaian pemegang kontrak. Ia tidak mau mengambil pengertian secara harfiah.

"Mungkinkah dirimu setara dengannya? Akankah dirimu cocok untuk dijadikan pengganti?"

Elizabeth mengambil kartu dari dalam _Grimoire_ , persona yang sama kembali muncul. Ia bingung, bukankah dalam compendium terdapat lebih dari satu persona tapi kenapa Elizabeth memanggil Thanatos lagi? Yu mengesampingkan pertanyaan tersebut, bukan waktunya otak bertanya hal tak penting.

Yu kali ini melompat, menghindari serangan Thanatos. Ia mengaku mengalami kesulitan apalagi tidak dibantu dengan kemampuan persona Rise untuk menganalisis kelemahan lawan. Ada keringat yang muncul di dahi.

"Kohryu!"

Persona berbentuk naga sekaligus menjadi penanda bahwa ia dan sang paman memiliki ikatan erat, saling percaya sebagai keluarga. Walaupun ia tahu bertarung dengan Elizabeth tidak seimbang bahkan besar kemungkinan dirinya berada di sisi tak diuntungkan, tapi memanggil Kohryu membuat hatinya merasa tenang dan menciptakan keyakinan bahwa ia harus menang. Ia punya keluarga di Inaba, ia punya tempat yang menganggapnya sebagai manusia. Berbeda dengan di rumah, di Tokyo. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Nanako atau siapapun lagi.

"Yu Narukami, anda benar-benar memiliki hati dan keyakinan yang begitu kuat. Namun sayang, pertarungan ini harus berakhir walaupun memang menyenangkan bahkan cukup menghibur. Inilah, _grand finale…_ Megidolaon"

Elizabeth mengambil sebuah kartu dari compendium. Kartu tersebut berbeda dari sebelumnya karena cahaya bersinar yang semakin lama menguat bahkan membuat alam tersebut terang. Yu hanya bisa melebarkan mata, sudah tahu akan berakhir apa.

Cahaya dengan intensitas tinggi dari kartu kemudian diikuti oleh ledakan maha dahsyat.

Dari sisa-sisa ledakan terlihat Yu sedang kepayahan, berbaring dilindungi persona terkuat yang ia punya, Izanagi-no-Okami. Pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut mencoba bangkit dari posisi telentang menjadi duduk menggunakan katana yang ia tancapkan ke 'lantai' alam hampa. Ia juga menggunakan katana tersebut sebagai penyokong karena badannya memang sudah tidak kuat untuk duduk tegak.

Seragam serba hitam Yasogami yang dikenakan terlihat dalam keadaan menyedihkan, ada bagian terkoyak parah sampai terlihat kulit milik Yu. Dari bagian baju putihnya ada warna merah karena luka dari ledakan.

"Ah, masih hidup? Dan… akhirnya memanggil arcana terkuatmu, Dunia"

Elizabeth berjalan mendekati Yu, pemuda yang sudah benar-benar lemah hanya menatap tajam si perempuan pirang dengan potongan rambut pendek. Ia memberi aba-aba kepada persona dengan warna serba putih untuk menyerang perempuan penghuni Velvet Room. Tapi Yu tidak menyangka, Ellizabeth justru tersenyum lebar semakin jarak antara dirinya dan Izanagi-no-Okami mendekat.

 _Grimoire_ di tangan Elizabeth terbuka, Izanagi-no-Okami yang mendekat langsung berubah menjadi kartu dan masuk ke buku warna biru tersebut.

"Sempurna!"

Bersamaan dengan persona terkuat sekaligus paling terakhir miliknya masuk ke buku, Yu merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa seolah ada bagian darinya diambil paksa. Ia bahkan mengaku, lebih baik mati di tangan Izanami daripada merasakan sakit seperti sekarang seolah disayat berkali-kali oleh banyak pedang.

Tangannya yang memegang katana untuk menyokong badan mulai melemah. Badannya dalam posisi duduk mulai tidak kuat lagi menopang seiring kedua mata tidak bisa melihat jelas. Yang ia tahu di detik-detik akhir sebelum kegelapan mengkonsumsi kesadaran adalah suara langkahan kaki seperti berlari mulai mendekati di mana ia beserta Elizabeth dan Theodore berdiri.

 **…**

 ** _? ? ?_**

"Hei, bangun. Untuk apa kau di sini?"

Ia merasa ada seseorang menusuk pipi dengan lembut menggunakan jari telunjuk. Ia yang sedang asyik menutup mata merasa terganggu, terlihat dari beberapa bagian dari tubuh bergerak perlahan.

"Tidak seharusnya kau tidur di sini. Bahkan ini bukan tempat tidur, bangun dan pergi."

Yu berharap si pengganggu berhenti mengganggu waktu tidur, ia terlalu lelah dan lemah untuk membuka mata saja. Biarkan ia istirahat dulu. Semuanya terlalu berat.

"Kalau semuanya berat hanya menjadi 'Dunia' lalu bagaimana denganku dengan tanggungan lebih berat darimu?"

Mendengar kalau ia diceramahi ditambah si pengganggu tidak mau menyerah menjadikan dirinya memilih untuk membuka mata dan bangun. Lalu ia bingung, bagaimana bisa suara ini bisa membaca pikirannya tadi?

Kedua mata terbuka, warna mata abu-abu bertemu dengan biru.

"Akhirnya bangun juga…" pemuda bermata biru menghela nafas lelah sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "menurut Junpei aku itu orang yang paling susah dibangunkan. Mungkinkah ini perasaan dia saat mencoba membuatku bangun dari tidur?"

Yu merasa aneh, kenapa laki-laki di depannya mengenal orang-orang dari pihak Mitsuru?

Yu yang masih dalam keadaan berbaring mulai mencoba mengumpulkan banyak informasi lewat mata untuk mengenali keberadaan. Matanya hanya bisa melihat kehampaan dan gelap, seperti masih berada di 'ujung dunia' walaupun insting mengatakan bahwa ia bukan di tempat yang sama. Oh, matanya kembali memperhatikan pemuda pengganggu tidur. Mencoba memperhatikan detail perawakan laki-laki di hadapannya.

Ia bisa melihat kalau pemuda dalam posisi berdiri memiliki postur mungil, kurus berbeda dengannya atau Akihiko. Tinggi badannya juga ia memperkirakan cukup jauh perbedaannya dengan dirinya. Dan bagian tubuh paling mencolok adalah rambutnya berwarna biru, sama seperti kedua mata milik pemuda. Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh si pemuda adalah seragam sekolah elit di pulau Tatsumi Port, Gekkoukan.

Menyadari kalau ia diperhatikan dengan intens oleh Yu, pemuda rambut biru langsung melihat balik menyebabkan pemuda dalam keadaan berbaring terkejut.

"Tidak baik melihat orang dengan pandangan seperti itu, mengganggu."

Kata-kata si pemuda benar-benar tajam. Inikah perasaan orang-orang yang pernah mengobrol dengannya masalah krusial mereka? Di mana ia terkadang harus berucap tajam berdasarkan kenyataan?

"Sampai kapan kau berbaring? Melihat kalau kau sudah benar-benar sadar, lebih baik kau berdiri dan pergi dari sini. Di sini bukan tempat orang hidup sepertimu, kau tahu? Kalau mencari tempat untuk lari dari tanggung jawab, bukan di sini tempatnya."

Sekali lagi dengan kata-kata tajam dengan langsung menuju inti.

"Aku mau saja, tuan pengganggu. Sayangnya aku sendiri bingung harus pergi ke mana. Ditambah tadi Elizabeth menyerangku sampai benar-benar mau mati. Mungkinkah di sini alam kematian? Tapi kalau memang alam kematian, sepertinya terlalu kosong" Yu sekarang bangkit ke posisi duduk dengan perlahan, ternyata masih lemas.

"Karena ini bukan alam kematian dan katamu Elizabeth? Untuk apa Elizabeth menyerangmu? Kecuali jika dirimu yang memulai, dia tidak akan menyerang orang lain."

Yu terkekeh, ternyata si rambut biru mengenal Elizabeth juga! Ini berarti orang di depannya sama-sama pernah mengunjungi Velvet Room.

"Dia ingin mengeluarkanmu dari 'pintu' dengan menggunakanku sebagai penggantimu. Yah, mungkin karena kita sama-sama Wild Card? Entahlah."

Seketika ekspresi datar pemuda rambut biru berubah, wajahnya menatap sendu Yu.

"Dia tidak bisa merelakanku, ya? Maaf kau sampai begini karena ulahku…"

Yu tiba-tiba merasa tak enak hati karena perkataannya sendiri, "e-eh… bukan salahmu, oke? Lagipula aku mengerti, Elizabeth benar-benar menyukaimu. Mungkin jika takdir kita tertukar, Elizabeth atau Margaret akan melakukan hal yang sama, mencoba membebaskanku."

Si rambut biru masih terdiam.

"Oh, ini perasaanku saja atau kita memang pernah bertemu ya? Sudah lama sekali… tapi kalau belum, namaku Yu Narukami" tangan kanan terangkat, pemuda rambut biru hanya menatap aneh.

"Kau itu aneh, masih bisa santai walaupun berada di keadaan antara hidup dan mati"

"Karena pernah mengalaminya, aku bisa tenang."

Kedua tangan saling berjabat. Dalam detik yang sama, keduanya menarik dengan cepat.

"K-kau…" keduanya juga berbicara gagap bersamaan.

Pemuda rambut biru sekarang ikut duduk di samping Yu. Mereka hanya terdiam dengan pandangan ke depan, tidak tahu harus memulai perkataan. Khusus bagi Yu, ia merasa sedih. Apalagi teringat akan detik-detik terakhir sebelum kembali ke waktu masing-masing dan janji untuk kembali bertemu.

"Hei, apa kau takut dengan kematian?"

Makoto Yuki membuka dengan pertanyaan aneh bagi Yu. Laki-laki rambut biru yang kembali ia ingat dengan nama Makoto Yuki menatap Yu dengan serius. Mungkin pertanyaan ini penting baginya? Yu tidak langsung menjawab, ia berpikir panjang.

"Ingat? Dulu saat di _booth Group Date Café_ kau dengan mudah menjawab semua pertanyaan bahkan paling sensitif macam apakah sex seseorang berpengaruh pada permasalahan cinta, kau menjawab tidak. Tak lupa dengan suara tegas, Leader" laki-laki di samping Yu tertawa mengingat momen tersebut.

"Karena perasaan… bukan, jodoh atau cinta dan kematian berbeda" Yu bicara dengan pelan, berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kenapa? Semuanya menurutku sama, berhubungan dengan waktu. Lalu bicara tentang waktu, seseorang mengatakanku tentang sebuah hal penting"

Yu memperhatikan senior yang belum selesai bicara. Mendengar kata penting mungkin alangkah baiknya ia mendengar dengan serius. Atau karena kebiasaan menjadi tempat curahan hati beberapa orang menyebabkan ia mau mendengarkan perkataan orang.

" _No one can escape time; it delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."_

Yu memeluk kedua kaki, ia masih mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan Makoto.

"Aku… mungkin tidak suka dengan kematian, apalagi jika bukan pada 'waktunya' atau terjadi tiba-tiba. Ditinggal oleh orang tersayang menyakitkan"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan orang-orang yang kau tinggalkan?"

Ucapannya tajam, Yu tidak bisa membalas. Ia lebih memilih membaringkan badan dan menatap kosongnya tempat tersebut. Mata abu-abunya mulai memiliki pandangan kabur, pipinya juga merasa basah. Terakhir kali ia menangis adalah di depan Yosuke karena keadaan Nanako.

"… Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku berkata begitu. Apalagi kita berdua punya tujuan dan kontrak berbeda. Oh, aku serius tentang kau harus pergi. Di sini bukan tempatmu."

Yu kembali terkekeh walaupun masih menangis.

"Hei, aku serius!"

"Untuk orang yang sebentar lagi terbebas dari sini, kau itu aneh. Tunggu… jangan katakan kalau semua Wild Card itu aneh?" suara Yu parau, menangis membawa dampak pada suara sekaligus sesenggukan pelan.

Makoto menggeleng, "kita tidak sama, kita berbeda dan tidak seimbang. 'Dunia' tidak akan bisa menggantikan 'Semesta' sampai kapanpun. Ini tempatku, takdirku. Sedangkan dirimu… Yu Narukami, takdirmu adalah pencari kebenaran, penghapus kabut baik dari dunia maupun hati orang-orang."

Makoto memilih berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yu. Mencoba membantu pemuda berambut abu-abu bangkit dari posisi telentang.

"Katakan pada Elizabeth, aku baik-baik saja di sini dan tolong jangan membuat orang kesusahan. Oh, mungkin aku butuh bantuanmu agar semua kekacauan ini berakhir."

Yu lebih memilih untuk tidak merespon perkataan pemuda berambut biru, ia hanya menerima uluran tangan yang ditawarkan.

 **…**

Yu perlahan-lahan membuka mata, ia bisa mendengar suara keributan di dekatnya. Suara-suara tersebut dengan mudah dikenali. Beberapa malah terlalu jelas karena berteriak.

"Elizabeth, Theodore… kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini?" suara perempuan dewasa terdengar paling tenang mencoba mendapatkan jawaban dari dua orang penghuni Velvet Room.

"Tentu untuk mengambil kembali pemuda berambut biru yang sedang tertidur dan terikat di segel, ternyata perjalananku mencari cara agar bisa melepasnya tidak sulit. Hanya mencari pengganti dan aku berhasil menemukannya selama mundur dari asisten di Velvet Room"

Sekarang suara laki-laki dewasa menjawab pertanyaan, "aku juga kehilangan seseorang, hanya saja bedanya aku tidak bisa mengambil kembali gadis tersebut. Tentu aku setuju dengan Elizabeth karena keadaan kami sama"

Yu mencoba melihat keadaan lewat sudut mata, ia bisa melihat teman-temannya beserta Margaret sedang bicara dengan Elizabeth dan Theodore.

Suara langkahan beberapa kaki mengalihkan perhatian semua. Sekarang bagian pihak Kirijo berhasil mencapai tempat ini. Khusus dari mereka, wajah kaget menjadi ekpresi default semenjak melihat segel.

"Elizabeth-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara mekanik Aigis bertanya sekaligus membentak. Elizabeth hanya tersenyum.

"Melepas tamuku dari segel, Aigis dengan Yu Narukami sebagai pengganti""

"Apa? Jangan, Elizabeth-san!"

Ah ya, ia jadi teringat posisinya sekarang. Lalu Makoto bilang dengan bantuannya, semua kekacauan di Inaba akan berakhir. Ia mencoba berdiri, berbeda dari sebelumnya di mana ia merasa lemas bahkan untuk duduk sekalipun. Sekarang, dengan mudah kedua kaki menopang badan. ia juga merasa kalau berat badan terasa berkurang, menjadi ringan. Selain itu, ada kekuatan asing muncul dalam dirinya. Mendorong untuk dikeluarkan.

Berdirinya Yu secara tiba-tiba menyebabkan semua orang langsung memperhatikan pemuda rambut abu-abu.

"Y-Yu!?"

"SENPAI!"

Yu tidak bisa mendengar jelas panggilan teman-teman, ia bisa merasakan keheningan yang hangat sehingga membawa ketenangan dalam hati. Ia menunduk, menutup mata dan menikmati ketenangan batin yang dirasa.

" _Ayo, panggil dan hentikan semuanya…_ "

Pupil matanya membesar, perasaan yang sama seperti pertama kali Izanagi muncul.

Ia mengangkat wajah, memandang ke depan dengan tatapan tajam. Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak ke atas, semua jari melipat kecuali jari telunjuk. Cahaya terang mulai bersinar dari lantai di mana ia berpijak untuk selanjutnya menciptakan energi besar dan angin menyebabkan baju Yasogami serta rambutnya bergerak.

Semuanya hanya takjub melihat keadaan Yu.

"Orpheus… TELOS!"

"Pe-persona itu… Orpheus…" orang-orang kenalan Kirijo meributkan hal yang sama. Sebuah nama persona yang dipanggil Yu.

Cahaya mulai bersinar dari ujung telunjuk Yu, menelan semua yang berada di tempat mereka berpijak. Elizabeth juga ikut terkejut walaupun ia tersenyum juga pada akhirnya.

Mereka kembali lagi ke Inaba, kota yang berubah diselimuti kabut merah dan terjadi pertarungan didalangi _malevolent entity_ sekarang telah kembali ke semula. Kelompok berbeda umur dan terlihat saling bertolak belakang berkumpul di atas atap sekolah Yasogami.

Cahaya matahari bersinar terang, membuat keadaan di mana mereka berpijak terlihat oleh mata.

"S-semuanya… kembali seperti semula" Yosuke berkomentar paling pertama, hingga ia teringat pada sang _partner_ , Yu Narukami.

Kumpulan orang-orang dari Kirijo dan perngguna persona Inaba langsung menoleh, mencari pemuda berambut abu-abu. Mendapati si pemuda sedang berdiri tegak, memegang katana yang telah dibalut sarungnya.

Tapi posisi berdiri tegak Yu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia menjatuhkan katana di tangan hingga menyebabkan suara. Ia jatuh, dengan kaki kanan masih menopang. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat menetes dari dahi.

Elizabeth berdiri di depan Yu yang kepayahan.

"YU!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya hanya mengangkat tangan, memberi aba-aba agar semuanya tidak mendekat.

"Elizabeth… hah…" Yu mencoba mengatur nafas, "dia bilang dia baik-baik saja di sana dan tolong jangan membuat orang kesusahan."

Elizabeth hanya terdiam, matanya menatap tajam Yu.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan… lagipula… hah… hah… dia bilang, aku tidak setara. Dunia tidak bisa menggantikan Semesta, entah apa maksudnya."

Yu melihat ke lantai atap yang terbuat dari beton. Ia juga teringat dengan semua kejadian saat bertemu Zen dan Rei. Apalagi janji sebelum berpisah dengan pengguna Persona dari Gekkoukan.

"Kalau berakhir begini kenapa dia mengiyakan janji untuk bertemu kembali saat berada di dunia tersebut…" Yu berkata pelan, hanya dirinya dan Elizabeth yang mendengar karena terlihat orang-orang dari Kirijo maupun teman-temannya hanya melihat dia dengan pandangan khawatir.

Elizabeth membuka mulut, hendak berbicara mengenai ucapan Yu namun terhenti dengan buku berwarna biru di tangan Elizabeth terangkat dan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Si empu hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sebuah kartu terangkat dari dalam _grimoire_ dan melayang menuju Yu. Sampai di dekat Yu, kartu tersebut hancur, menjadi Izanagi-no-Okami untuk selanjutnya kembali ke bentuk semula.

Kartu tarot dengan gambar The World kemudian masuk ke dada pemuda. Ada perasaan hangat yang dirasakan oleh Yu.

"Haha… milikku yang dicuri akhirnya kembali."

Badan Yu melemas dan akhirnya bertemu tanah.

 **…**

Yu pada hari ketiga _Golden Week_ dipakai untuk beristirahat setelah hari pertama dan kedua disibukkan oleh peristiwa supernatural bernama P-1 Grand Prix di mana ia sampai hampir mengalami kematian kedua kalinya, walaupun rasa bosan mulai menyerang karena hanya diam di rumah. Ia ingat, hari keempat atau terakhir dari liburan beruntun ini harus kembali sedangkan dirinya tak sempat mengobrol dengan teman-teman. Hingga telepon genggam miliknya berdering. Ia lihat siapa orang yang menelepon, ternyata sang teman dekat yaitu Yosuke.

"Uhh… Yu? Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat, ini tentang keadaan semalam… orang-orang dari Kirijo ingin bertemu" nada Yosuke tiap mengucapkan kata terdengar penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kapan?"

"K-kau tidak merasa terganggu, _partner_?"

Yu mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menatap layar dengan pandangan aneh.

"Untuk apa aku merasa teranggu Yosuke? Lagipula memang masalah tadi malam cukup penting bagi Kirijo, bukan?"

"O-oh ya, kau benar! Nanti mereka mau bertemu siang. Sekarang masih pagi jadi tenang saja oke? Mungkin aku akan menjemputmu"

"Baiklah Yosuke, sampai jumpa nanti"

"Kau juga, _Partner._ "

Telepon ditutup, Yu memilih turun dari kamar tidur.

Di bawah, di mana tempat ia dan keluarga Dojima makan hanya ada si keponakan kesayangan sedang asyik menonton televise serial _tokusatsu_ Neo Featherman. Ia ingin sebenarnya mengajak Nanako ke Junes namun mengingat kalau pertemuan ini bukan untuk mengobrol biasa, ia mengurungkan niatan tersebut. Tapi tetap saja ada rasa bersalah ketika ingin keluar, apalagi dia berjanji akan bermain dengannya saat sebelum liburan _Golden Week_ lewat telepon.

Nanako menyadari Yu memandang ke arah di mana ia duduk,

"Ah! Kakak, akhirnya turun juga dari kamar. Bukannya Kakakmengatakan kalau sedang tidak enak badan? kenapa turun?" mata cokelat penuh kebingungan dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Yu. Pemuda berambut abu-abu makin merasa tak enak untuk pergi.

"Ka-karena teman kakak dan kenalan dari… kota ingin bertemu hal penting, Nanako. Maaf aku harus pergi tanpa mengajakmu ke Junes…"

Ekspresi Nanako berubah menjadi kecewa, "tidak apa-apa kok, kalau penting berarti harus pergi. Aku juga akan mencuci pakaian."

Tapi Yu justru duduk dekat Nanako.

"Eh? Kakak tidak pergi?"

"Nanti saja, lagipula Yosuke bilang nanti siang. Aku bisa santai dulu di sini, menemanimu sebentar. Oh! Nanti malam ingin makan apa? Nanti aku akan beli bahan masakan, aku yang masak"

Mata Nanako langsung berbinar mendengar kalau ia akan membuatkan makan malam sehingga membuat Yu juga tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingin… hmm… Kare! Ya, aku ingin nasi kare!"

Yu mengelus rambut Nanako dan tersenyum, "kare mudah buatnya dan cepat. Ya, aku akan buatkan kare untuk makan malam."

Nanako mengangguk, ia kembali serius menonton acara di televisi. Namun dalam beberapa saat saja karena perhatian ia tujukan lagi ke Yu. Orang yang diperhatikan penasaran dengan keponakannya sendiri.

"Ada apa Nanako?"

"Aku baru ingat, Kakak! Tadi malam aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang"

"Eh? Siapa?" Yu sedikit was-was, mungkinkah bertemu dengan ibunya?

"Seorang laki-laki seumuran Kakak, bedanya dia lebih pendek dengan rambut biru. Dia sangat baik, seperti Kakak! Terus dia juga tahu banyak hal dan bilang kalau Mama di surga bahagia melihat Nanako bisa bermain piano dan punya kakak seperti Kakak. Dia juga kenal dirimu, apa Kakak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu?"

Mata Yu melebar seiring keponakan kesayangan menjelaskan secara detail mimpinya bertemu dengan seseorang. Laki-laki berambut biru yang pernah bertemu saat peristiwa aneh di masa festival Yasogami.

"A-aku pernah bertemu, dulu…"

"Kenapa Kakak tidak mengenalkannya ke Nanako? Oh, dia bilang… Walaupun dia dan Kakak memiliki kemampuan yang sama, kakak rambut biru bilang kalau dirimu lebih hebat daripada dia. Lebih dekat dengan orang-orang kesayangan Kakak sehingga tidak merasa menyesal meninggalkan mereka. Dia menyesal sedikit dingin pada semua orang katanya."

Yu merasa hatinya makin merasa diberi beban berat dengan setiap ucapan Nanako maupun perkataan Makoto. Ia bisa dengan jelas membayangkan pemuda berambut biru itu bicara apa yang disampaikan Nanako di depan mata. Nafasnya juga sedikit tersendat karena menahan sebuah emosi yang bergejolak di dalam hati.

"Terus dia bilang bahagia sudah melindunginya saat di labirin _Group.._ apa sih namanya? _Group… Date Café_ …ah ya! Terus… oh! Sama dia bahagia bisa mengenal Kakak di festival waktu dulu."

Yu tidak bisa menahan lagi, cairan bening terjatuh dari mata.

"Kakak? Kakak kenapa menangis?" pertanyaan polos Nanako justru membuat tangisan Yu makin bertambah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Nanako… tidak apa-apa…" tangan kanannya mengusap cairan bening di pipi dan ia kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah menyampaikan perkataan laki-laki di mimpimu, Nanako"

Nanako yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya memperlihatkan senyum lebar mendengar Yu berterima kasih.

"Iya, Kak!"

Nanako kembali memperhatikan televisi, sekarang acara Neo Featherman telah berganti ke berita. Setelah segmen berita internasional maupun lokal, perakiraan cuaca muncul. Seorang perempuan rambut hitam mengatakan kalau cuaca terang seharian.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan mengurusi cucian. Kakak, bukannya harus bertemu teman-teman di Junes?"

Yu baru teringat, ia langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk.

"Kau benar, Nanako! Aku lupa!" ia berlari kecil ke depan pintu, "aku pergi dulu, Nanako."

Pintu telah ditutup oleh Yu, ia pandang langit kebiruan dengan dihiasi beberapa awan kecil.

"Terima kasih, _Universe_ "

* * *

Author: Plis jauhkan saya dari doujin angst P3 x P4 MC


End file.
